Vida y milagros
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Era un ser grandioso, como ninguno lo sería jamás. Estaba a punto de dar el paso más importante de su vida. Podría convertirse en un milagro. Solo tenía que escoger por dónde empezar... Regalo para Dubhesigrid
1. La bestia y la niña

_25/12/08: He peleado con el canon a brazo partido y estuve por telefonear a Jotaká para que me hiciera un croquis de todo esto pero, buf, creo que al final me apañé xD. Si encuentras algún error cronológico (altamente probable), pido disculpas de antemano. He tenido que utilizar la versión española y sustituir Tom Marvolo Riddle por Tom Sorvolo Ryddle; sino, no hubiera tenido mucho sentido xD. Espero que esto tampoco resulte un gran inconveniente. Hay tres saltos al pasado, que espero que se comprendan bien._

_Feliz Navidad, Sig. Espero que te guste ;)_

**_09/06/09: Esto ha pasado de ser un shot a ser un fic. No va a ser largo, pero no sé cuánto. He reeditado este capítulo por temas cronológicos._**

* * *

_**La bestia y la niña**_

Rasca con interés, pero no con entusiasmo, la junta existente entre las dos capas de las tapas del libro de pociones. Está completamente solo en la biblioteca, pero no se ha dado cuenta. Hay muchas cosas a su alrededor que no le importan lo más mínimo. Realmente, no le interesa nada que no tenga que ver con él.

Oculta algo brillante y redondo en la palma de la mano, y aunque no está escondiéndolo, pues siente que no tiene que esconderse de nadie, sabe ser prudente y mide muy bien las distancias. Se oye un chasquido y la puerta de la sala se abre. El profesor Dumbledore asoma la cabeza, para cuchichear algo en voz baja con la señora Pince, que es recién llegada y no tiene mucha idea de llevar una biblioteca. Al parecer, por mucho que le fascinen los libros no puede ponerse a leer en horas de trabajo.

-Hola Tom-saluda alguien. El chico alza la cabeza, indiferente. Un chaval de su edad lo mira desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por algún extraño motivo que no tiene el mínimo interés en averiguar, ciertos sectores de su casa y de su curso parecen empeñados en hacerle la vida imposible-¿Bajas a cenar?

El solo movimiento de sus cejas hace comprender al recién llegado que Tom no piensa acompañarle. No por ser él, claro, sino por el mero hecho de ir con nadie. Tom no necesita compañía. Huye de los niños como el gato escaldado lo hace del agua. Horace Slughorn, jefe de casa y dueño de un soberbio perfil, ha insistido mucho en los últimos meses. Pero lo cierto es que no lo consigue. Todos los intentos de hacer que el extraño y silencioso Tom Ryddle se convierta en un niño normal se disuelven cuando el alumno abre la boca y un desfile de piropos y halagos envuelve al profesor de pociones y duerme toda su responsabilidad docente.

-Está bien. Hasta luego-el compañero (se ha olvidado por completo de él) se marcha por donde ha venido, y Tom vuelve a quedar en silencio. Hunde la uña en el lomo del libro y estudia los hilos que cosen los tacos de páginas a las tapas de cuero.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, y una enorme cabeza se asoma sin la menor vergüenza.

-Ah, eres tu-dice desdeñosamente-la cabeza desaparece sin decir nada más, y a Tom no le ha quedado tiempo ni para protestar. Rubeus Hagrid es un tipo desagradable. En realidad nunca ha hablado con él, pero sabe que es ciertamente desagradable. Solo hace falta verlo. Tan… tan grande (no quiere insultar a los gigantes, porque será criaturas inferiores, pero tienen mal genio). Y tan estúpido. Es fácil engañar a tipos como Hagrid. No es que sea muy popular, porque es muy torpe con la magia, pero cuando está simpático sus compañeros de casa juegan a que él los coge y los acerca al techo y a las ventanas más altas.

Tom rueda los ojos sin moverse del sitio y finalmente suspira. Si la señora Pince estuviera un poco más atenta, se daría cuenta de que es el único movimiento que ha hecho en horas. Finalmente, Tom arroja el libro dentro de la cartera con las demás cosas y hurga en ella hasta que saca un pequeño cuaderno negro. Otea los alrededores, como si temiera que alguien le espíe, y lo abre. Garabatea con cuidado y precisión, sin escribir cosas concretas. Lleva meses dándole vueltas a algo de suma importancia. Siente que tiene que resolverlo, y que tiene que ser ya. No puede esperar más. Lleva cinco años en ese colegio y empieza a acabársele el tiempo.

Recuerda la redonda cabezota de Hagrid en el umbral de la puerta y toda su mente se ilumina. Se levanta de pronto, tirando la silla hacia atrás, de forma que cae contra el suelo. La señora Pince alza la vista, molesta, pero él no se detiene. Desliza el cuaderno hasta el bolsillo de la túnica y sale de la biblioteca a toda prisa.

No puede pensar en un sitio tan contaminado. No puede dejar que sus ideas floten por un espacio tan lleno de ignorancia y falsedad. La idea que se está formando en su mente es pura y absoluta. Como un lienzo en blanco que no debe mancharse si no es por las manos adecuadas. Necesita rodearse de sí mismo, de su pura esencia y de nada más.

Sube y baja escaleras sin cruzarse con nadie, y tuerce en los pasillos interminables con la mente en blanco, sin más objetivo que llegar a su destino. La hora de la cena siempre es la mejor. Al esquivar un tramo de escaleras que gira por encima de su cabeza, ve a Hagrid sentado en un rincón del rellano del piso inferior. Está acuclillado, con la cabeza oculta entre las manos.

-¿Lloriqueando de nuevo, monstruo?-Tom nunca se ha sentido cruel. Solo sincero. Hagrid es un monstruo, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso nunca. El chico, que es tres años menor que él, le mira a través de las lágrimas, y en un gesto infantil y rudo se retira los mocos con la manga de la túnica barata.

-Lárgate

-Soy Prefecto, Hagrid, y es la hora de la cena. Podría quitarte cien puntos-sonríe de lado, sabedor de que Rubeus podría levantarle del suelo y mandarle al Gran Comedor atravesando todos los muros con la cabeza. Pero no lo hará.

-Déjame en paz-brama el semigigante, ignorando la amenaza.-Me importa una mierda lo _Perfecto_ que seas.

-No te conviene hablarme así, gigante- se inclina un poco, intentando que, a pesar de que Hagrid es enorme, quede por encima de él. Solo Thomas Ryddle queda por encima de los demás. Los gigantes son, por antonomasia, inferiores.

Hagrid expulsa el aire con fuerza y Tom siente una corriente de aire caliente y maloliente contra su rostro. Cierra los ojos en una muestra desagradable y no percibe la sonrisa de triunfo de su compañero. Hagrid se levanta y se marcha escaleras abajo, rumbo a la cena.

-Vas a tener mucho tiempo para llorar a tu padre, gigante. No te preocupes por eso-Hagrid se detiene al final de las escaleras, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Nadie sabe que su padre murió hace apenas seis meses. Sólo Dumbledore, su profesor favorito, quien por cierto, le está pagando los estudios.

Cuando ve al corpulento estudiante desaparecer en la penumbra, Tom borra la sonrisa de su cara. Tiene grandes planes para esa presuntuosa criatura. Pero ahora hay otra cosa muchísimo más importante que una insignificante bestia. Vuela hacia los baños de las chicas del segundo piso y entra con decisión.

El cuarto de baño está en semioscuridad y los pasos de Tom apenas resuenan en las paredes. Los grifos no gotean y las puertas de los retretes permanecen entornadas. Normalmente, no suele haber nadie a la hora de la cena. Sin embargo, en los diez meses que han transcurrido de curso, Tom ha notado que la última puerta suele estar más cerrada que las demás. Un día que lo encontró vacío descubrió que desde allí se oyen todos los sonidos del baño, como si de un amplificador se tratara. Desde fuera, sin embargo, uno no repara en ése retrete.

Es el lugar habitual de Myrtle.

Myrtle (fea, gorda, llorona y deprimida) está en cuarto curso y es absolutamente insoportable. Tom no sabe mucho de ella, salvando que es sangre sucia y Ravenclaw. Un insulto a la memoria de Rowena, piensa él. Myrtle no le causa muchos problemas. Siempre está encerrada en el último retrete, escuchando conversaciones de chicas o llorando. Desde allí se entera de todo, y más de una vez ha descubierto lo que sus compañeras de curso y casa piensan de ella espiando tras la puerta. Probablemente, con un poco más de confianza en sí misma y si no hubiera escuchado todo aquello, Myrtle no sería La Llorona.

Hoy, al parecer, Myrtle ha tenido un buen día y el retrete está vacío.

Tom se acerca a los lavabos con decisión y palpa el relieve de la serpiente que hay en uno de los grifos. Es un grabado casi accidental pero completamente intencionado. Está claro que nadie hubiera reparado en él si no se miran las cosas con el enfoque adecuado. La vida es cuestión de perspectivas, no de prioridades. No hay porqué renunciar a nada porque otra cosa sea de más importancia. Es algo que Tom ha mantenido desde que tiene uso de razón. En el orfanato, aquel lugar lóbrego y húmedo, todo se regía por la ley del más fuerte. Los niños son unos seres inocentes y manipulables, que obedecen solo a quien ellos consideran más listo o más peligroso. Tom supo demasiado pronto que él era más listo que otros niños y que la autoridad del lugar era poco competente. Nunca tuvo que elegir qué hacer primero o de qué prescindir. ¿Para qué, si lo podía tener todo?

Cómo encontró La Cámara de Los Secretos es algo que solo la mente de Ryddle sabe y sabrá. Ni siquiera se atreve a escribirlo en el diario. Nunca se sabe en este colegio. A veces parece que los ojos de Dumbledore le siguen a través de los muros y le taladran la nuca.

Ha ocurrido de una forma sencilla y simple. Un día, en la biblioteca, consultando libros de historia.

_La primera vez que oyó hablar de la Cámara de Los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin fue en primer curso. Acababa prácticamente de llegar de un orfanato donde el mundo no tenía ni comparación con aquel colegio. Lo escuchó de pasada, algo sobre el pársel, serpientes y secretos. Al principio no le dio más importancia. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días recordó que alguien había dicho que nadie sabía dónde estaba ese lugar, y que el pársel es una lengua que solo hablan los magos oscuros. Y no todos._

_Un día, sentado en la orilla del lago con un libro de pociones, Tom vio llegar a una pequeña culebra de agua. El animal discurría silencioso por la tierra, acercándose a la bolsa de los libros._

_-¡Aparta de ahí, bicho!-dijo Tom, sin pensar._

_El animal volvió la cabeza, sorprendido. Parpadeó dos veces muy despacio, y se hundió en el agua. Solo después de que hubiera desaparecido, Tom se dio cuenta de qué había sucedido. _

_Dos semanas más tarde, Tom había descubierto que podía, efectivamente, hablar con las serpientes. Y éstas con él. Maravillado, acudió a la biblioteca a buscar todo lo que pudo sobre Slytherin. Miró sus retratos, leyó sus historias, sus ideas y todo lo que le nombraba. Incluso se creyó físicamente parecido a él._

_Antes de terminar primer curso, en junio de 1939, Tom sabía a ciencia cierta que era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin._

Han pasado varios años desde entonces. Desciende por la oscuridad que baja hasta la Cámara en silencio, tranquilo y sosegado. La humedad de la piedra lo ha convertido en un lugar lóbrego y húmedo. En tiempos de Salazar sería probablemente igual; así nadie pasaría por allí _por casualidad_. La Cámara inspira en Tom un sentimiento de grandeza y de confortabilidad. Es lo más parecido a una casa familiar que ha tenido nunca. El orfanato nunca fue su hogar y en Hogwarts sólo los muggles y los desgraciados pueden sentirse como en casa. Le cuesta admitir que a él le gusta vivir allí, sí, pero porque la magia está en todas partes, y está claro que allí él es alguien. Sin embargo, se siente más importante en el orfanato. Cuando vuelve para el verano (jamás lo hace en Navidad, eso es algo inconcebible) los niños le temen más que antes, y saben que es peligroso. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le dice que es un bicho raro y que los mayores no le tratan como si fuera un camorrista y un delincuente. El peligro de Tom Ryddle se le sale por los ojos, y el miedo que genera entre las paredes del orfanato es tan real que nadie osa desafiarlo.

_-Mi padre debió de ser mago._

_-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé._

_Decepcionado, Thomas rompió el lápiz y lanzó ambos trozos contra la mesa. Dumbledore le había contado que era un mago, y que no sabía nada de su familia, ni de su madre. Su madre. La misma que murió dos horas después de darle a luz. Ella. Blanda, inservible e inútil. Débil, llorosa y pobre. Manipulada, ignorante y pútrida. ¿Estaría muriendo ya cuando él nació? ¿Pudo sobrevivir él a la muerte? ¿La burló, la esquivó, la engañó? Ahí estaba la respuesta. Esa era toda la verdad._

_Tom Ryddle había sobrevivido a la muerte. El espectro planeaba ya sobre Merope cuando él aún permanecía en ella. Había escapado a tiempo. Quizá era la única persona en el mundo que había logrado aquello. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro._

_Merope Ryddle. Era el nombre que figuraba en los papeles que Dumbledore le había entregado. Al parecer, Ryddle era el nombre de su padre. Encerrado entre los muros del colegio y con tan solo doce años, poco podía hacer Tom respecto a él, pero así tendría tiempo de planearlo todo. _

_Tom era descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Aquello fue el detonante de una quimérica búsqueda en todos los rincones del castillo. Ryddle devoró los libros que encontraba en su camino y finalmente unió todas las piezas._

_Él era el primero, en cientos de años, en conocerlo todo. Al parecer, los anteriores no habían sido dignos de tal conocimiento. Era la única forma de explicar que Tom hubiera descubierto el secreto mejor guardado del colegio: La Cámara de los Secretos. Un lugar propio y privado de Salazar. Un sitio que rezumaba su espíritu por todos los rincones. _

Sin embargo, Salazar construyó aquella cámara para él, para los Slytherin. Es probable que tuviera la esperanza de que alguien la encontrara. Ahora que pasea por ella, Tom sabe que, efectivamente, Slytherin quería ser encontrado. Lo olvidaron, lo echaron, lo insultaron. Sus ideas no fueron tenidas en cuenta. Sin embargo, alguien debe defenderlas hoy, alguien que sepa darles la importancia que se merecen.

El sonido seseante del basilisco le llega certero a la vez que lejano, y sonríe. Esa bestia milenaria acunó los sueños de su antepasado y ahora lo hará con él. Solo obedece a sus órdenes y es todo un orgullo para alguien como Ryddle.

Lleva años practicando pársel y ésta es la primera vez que se encuentra cara a cara con el famoso monstruo de la cámara. Grandioso e imponente, el basilisco no le da ni miedo ni respeto. Lleva aquí cientos de años esperando que él llegue, así que no hay nada que plantearse.

Los pasos de Ryddle resuenan en la caverna oscura y conforme avanza por ella se da cuenta de que es dueño y señor de todo aquello. Lleva cinco años buscando este lugar y por fin lo ha encontrado. Queda menos de un mes para que termine su quinto curso. El septiembre anterior le hicieron Prefecto y sabe que en Séptimo será Premio Anual.

Tom Ryddle llega al final de la Cámara y saca el cuaderno del bolsillo de la túnica.

Lleva mucho tiempo estudiando el legado de Salazar y está convencido de que ahora sus ideas sí serán aceptadas. Él sacará del olvido al fundador. Él, el heredero. Es necesario que alguien sepa lo que va a suceder, que retome su testigo y que conozca la verdad. Es su forma de hablar con el futuro. Por el momento, morir no entra en sus planes, pero nunca se sabe.

Al abrir el cuaderno, hace un gesto con la varita y las letras que ha escrito en la última página, invisibles a todos los ojos, saltan como el fuego y se colocan frente a él, flotando en el aire invisible como tatuajes candentes.

Desde que empezó el curso escribe sus pensamientos y sus hallazgos en ese cuaderno. Es un diario (aunque suene estúpido) y ahora es un diario mágico. Consiguió hechizarlo en Navidad, cuando volvió su contenido invisible, solo apto para las mentes adecuadas. Ese libro tiene todos sus secretos. De momento. Hay cosas que es mejor no escribir.

_La mayor obsesión de Tom durante los dos primeros meses de aquel segundo curso (cuando la palabra HEREDERO se formó en su cabeza) era que no podía empezar a actuar hasta que no tuviera controlados todos los detalles. Le faltaba lo más importante, lo más crucial: el primer paso._

_Necesitaba un nombre nuevo. Tenía que deshacerse del patético Ryddle y el infantilón Thomas. Él era Tom, cierto, y era Sorvolo. Nadie tiene miedo de alguien llamado Tom. Chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio al recordar que a veces le llamaban Tommy, sobre todo cuando era más pequeño._

_Había escrito su nombre en un papel. Era de noche y estaba solo en su dormitorio. El resto estaría abajo, hablando de quidditch._

_Ahora, observando las letras con detenimiento, estaba completamente decidido._

_-¿Buscas algún título honorífico?-se preguntaba desde la penumbra._

_-Solo quiero que sea grande, que inspire temor._

_Las letras de pronto se ordenaron silenciosamente, y Tom las colocó varias veces, dudando. Quería un nombre grande, pero también lo quería bonito. El miedo también es bello. Es hermoso sentirse admirado y envidiado. Sentirse poderoso e invencible. Sería hermoso dominarlo todo y vencer a la muerte. Necesitaba algo que exprese que él venció a esa muerte._

_Tom Sorvolo Ryddle._

_Soy Lord Voldemort._

_Quedó en silencio, estupefacto, y lo repitió en voz baja dos veces. Entonces, un brillo se iluminó en sus pupilas y los ojos comenzaron a volverse más vivos y más decididos. Sonrió abiertamente y de pronto estalló en una limpia carcajada._

_Ahora era un ser completo y nuevo._

Hagrid siente debilidad por las criaturas fantásticas. Adora todo tipo de animales, pero lo más extraños son los que más le fascinan. Mientras Tom Ryddle está descubriendo la Cámara de Los secretos, durante la cena del 13 de Junio de 1943, Hagrid se escaquea y huye a uno de los rincones más perdidos del colegio. Tiene guardado un secreto que no podrá contarle a nadie nunca, pues no le comprenderán.

Hagrid sabe que es una criatura fantástica. Un ser poco común y nada valorado. Como los animales de los que tanto le gusta cuidar. En un cuarto de escobas, perdido en algún pasillo, hay oro ser como él. Aragog es una cría de acromántula. La encontró indefensa y abandonada. Solo tuvo que mirarla a los ojos para saber que estaban destinados el uno al otro. Hagrid cuidó de ella durante un tiempo. Mientras Aragog fue apenas del tamaño de una bludger las cosas fueron más o menos fáciles. Pero ahora es tan grande como un taburete de la biblioteca y no puede dejarla en el escobero para siempre. Ese no es lugar para un ser vivo. Necesita luz y espacio, poder caminar, aire puro y libertad.

Secándose las lágrimas con la manga derecha, Hagrid abre el armario de las escobas. Ese idiota de Ryddle le vigila constantemente. Hagrid tiene la sospecha de que Tom sabe lo de Aragog. Pero Tom es tan ambiguo… quién sabe qué piensa o qué maquina. Es una caja de sorpresas, un ser de capas y escondites. Hagrid lo tiene calado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero le teme.

-No puedo tenerte siempre aquí, Aragog-le dice al animal con pena. Sabe, por la mirada de su compañero, que tiene razón. Con tristeza, el semigigante deja un saco de comida en el suelo y cierra el escobero. No debería estar allí a la hora de la cena. Debe volver en seguida al Gran Comedor y decir que, como siempre, tiene el estómago revuelto. Sus compañeros de casa se meten mucho con él por este asunto.

-Hagrid, siempre estás en el baño…-es presa de la broma fácil, pero le da igual. Hagrid sabe que las personas que realmente importan no se meten contigo por tonterías como esta, y no se las creen. Lo importante es no decepcionar a quien te quiere, y luchar por quien quieres tú. Eso se lo enseñó su padre, y se lo repitió Dumbledore el día de su entierro.

Con pasos torpes, Hagrid se encamina de nuevo al Comedor. Pasa por delante de la puerta del baño de las chicas y dos metros más adelante, choca con alguien que vuelve el recodo a toda prisa.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, gigante!- Myrtle va llorando como una magdalena. Corre a meterse en el baño, tras chocar con la puerta, y Hagrid parpadea, confuso. Ladea la cabeza, disgustado. Myrtle tiene mala suerte con la gente, igual que él, pero a veces es demasiado débil y mezquina.

Aunque eso no significa que se lo merezca.

Tom sigue dentro de la Cámara. Está introduciendo ese momento en el diario, guardando el recuerdo de aquel curso ahí dentro para recordarlo siempre que sea necesario. Está muy satisfecho consigo mismo y ahora va a dar el siguiente paso. No hay tiempo que perder.

El basilisco se acerca, dócil, y Tom coloca una mano en lo alto de su cabeza, sin mirarle.

La escultura de la pared es grandiosa, y así es como se siente él. Va a dedicar el verano a descubrir quiénes eran sus padres, y terminar por iluminar su historia. Se frota las manos pensando en todos los éxitos que cosechó su familia, aunque la mancha negra de la débil de su madre nunca se borre.

Da media vuelta, seguido por el basilisco, y comienza a salir de la Cámara. No tiene ganas de cenar. Hay trabajo que hacer.

En el baño de las chicas reina el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunta el basilisco asomando la cabeza.

-Quiero demostrarle al mundo de lo que soy capaz-responde el otro, imperturbable.-En Slytherin hay quien opina que tengo razón, pero el resto de la gente no tiene ni idea. Este colegio está infectado de basura, vamos a limpiarlo.

Myrtle se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano izquierda. Olive Hornby es petulante y cruel. Ha vuelto a meterse con ella, con su ropa y con su voz. Dice que es chillona e insoportable. Que ella es miedica y tonta. Que nunca será nadie. Está harta de Olive. Quiere que acabe el maldito curso de una vez, y pedirle a su padre que le cambie de colegio. No puede ir y decirle al director, el profesor Dippet, que Olive es mala con ella, pues le diría que tiene que ser valiente y solucionar el problema. Myrtle no es una chivata, además.

Escucha unos siseos y se le estremecen los pelos de la nuca. Se pone las gafas de nuevo y pega la cabeza a la puerta. Seguro que es Olive, que la ha seguido hasta allí y está esperando para asustarla. Tal vez haya más gente. Decidida a plantarle cara, Myrtle abre la puerta del último retrete del baño de las chicas.

Antes de que la puerta se abra, el agudo oído del basilisco detecta el sonido del cerrojo al descorrerse. Vuelve la cabeza hacia allí y una fracción de segundo después, Myrtle yace en el suelo completamente muerta.

-Vaya….-Tom se acerca y comprueba lo evidente. Entonces, bajo el flequillo oscuro su cara se ilumina de nuevo. Sonríe con sinceridad y siente que el pecho se le llena de orgullo.

Ya sabe cómo va a deshacerse del gigantón deforme.

Hagrid, sin saberlo, está entrando en el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore le mira entrar y observa, por encima de sus gafas, su rostro descompuesto.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Hagrid es tres años menor que Voldemort, pero no sabemos nada sobre la edad de Myrtle. Respecto a la ubicación del baño de las chicas, hay una confusión entre los propios libros (uno lo sitúa en el 2º piso y otro en el 4º, si no recuerdo mal). Me parece un poco extraño que Voldemort descubriera primero que era descendiente de Slytherin y no fuera hasta 5 años después cuando (y gracias a Morfin) descubre que su madre era una Gaunt y su padre un muggle. Más que nada, porque seguro que en los libros de historia figuraban los Gaunt como últimos descendientes de Salazar. He supuesto que Voldemort se basa en su similitud mágica con Slytherin para establecer este parentesco, y no en los nombres. Al fin y al cabo, él odiaba su nombre, pues lo hacía humano y corriente. Tras la muerte de Myrtle se propone cerrar el colegio, y es entonces cuando Tom acusa a Hagrid y Aragog. Le dieron una medalla por ello. Hagrid es expulsado y rompen su varita. Al parecer, sólo Dumbledore confiaba en su inocencia y desconfiaba de Tom. _

_Gracias por leer,_

_Nicole._


	2. El padre y el hijo

_09/06/09: He seguido peleándome con el canon (y tengo la sensación de que lo haré durante un tiempo) pero aquí sigo. Éste es el fandom en el que te conocí, así que no podía ser de otra manera. Por ti, y por todo._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Sig._

_**

* * *

**_

_**El padre y el hijo**_

Pisa la hierba con firmeza y deja que la vista se pasee por los árboles. Hay un grupo de chicas a su izquierda que le dedica una mirada de reojo. Sabe porqué. Desde que murió Myrtle y se comenzó a hablar, de una manera u otra todo el mundo estaba pendiente de su reacción. En la sala común de Slytherin un compañero de séptimo le preguntó abiertamente qué opinaba de la expulsión de Hagrid. El debate que se generó fue casi épico. Las palabras de Tom hicieron mella en algunos jóvenes y otros comenzaron a plantearse cosas que antes no se había podido ni imaginar. La gusta esa sensación, la de sentirse admirado. Le da igual si son chicas o chicos, profesores o alumnos. La admiración da poder sobre las personas. Quien te admira es un ser débil y frustrado. Esto te da ventaja para ser mejor.

Eso **es** ser mejor.

La cabaña del guardabosques se ve entre las ramas y las copas de los árboles. Aprieta los dientes con mucha fuerza pero no se atreve a manifestarse en voz alta. Consiguió algo, aunque al final no todo fuera tan satisfactorio. Rubeus Hagrid fue expulsado del colegio por el asesinato de Myrtle, pero Dumbledore intercedió por él y ahora campa por los terrenos como un alma en pena. Un alma gigante partida en dos.

Tom alza la barbilla cuando rememora el momento en el que le contó al profesor Dippet acerca de Aragog. Slughorn no dudó en creerle. Dumbledore estaba solo para defender al gigante. Los Black lo llamaron traidor a la sangre. Abraxas Malfoy (padre) votó a favor de la ejecución de Aragog. Qué fue de la acromántula, Ryddle no lo sabe. Ahora no le importa demasiado, pues tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Hola, Tom-oye una voz que le saca de sus pensamientos y se detiene en seco. Thomas no suele ir con la mirada levantada por el colegio. Siempre lleva la cabeza semi inclinada hacia adelante, manteniendo controlado el suelo que pisa y la zona en la que podría encontrarse con alguien. Pero fuera de los muros del castillo, suele llevar la frente levantada, y mirar sólo en una dirección: hacia adelante.

En cuanto detecta que le han llamado gira la cabeza, en un rígido ángulo recto, alineando la nariz con el hombro y clava su mirada oscura, de lleno, en Albus Dumbledore. Mirar de frente a un profesor implica desafío y ambos lo saben. Tom no mira nunca así a Dippet, ni mucho menos a Slughorn. Con ellos debe parecer dudoso, humilde, inseguro.

El lazo que lo une con Dumbledore es diferente. El profesor no le tiene miedo. Nunca le ha exigido humildad, nunca ha demostrado sentirse débil. Detrás de sus ojos claros Tom vislumbra todavía a veces aquella mirada que recibió el día que se conocieron.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Ahora Dumbledore sabe que Tom no es ese niño huérfano e incomprendido. Ahora Tom sabe que Dumbledore no es sólo el mago que convierte en ranas de chocolate las cucharas de latón. Ambos han medido sus pasos con cuidado, en la distancia. Para Tom, los pensamientos de Dumbledore son todavía un misterio. Sueña con llegar a conocerlos algún día, con saber qué sucede en su mente, esas ideas fugaces y (muy a su pesar) brillantes. Quizá porque sea el primer mago que conoció, Dumbledore despierta en Tom un sentimiento que nadie más ha generado. Tiene que reconocer, a pesar de su reticencia, que es extraordinario. Dumbledore le sacó del orfanato, le abrió los ojos al mundo de la magia, y algo así es muy difícil de olvidar. Si tan sólo Dumbledore fuera de otra manera, Tom se sentiría _agradecido_ y no molesto.

-Hace un buen día para leer junto al lago, ¿no crees?-sigue ahí sentado, mirando el cuaderno negro que Tom lleva encima del resto de los libros, en su mano derecha. Gracias a la anchura de la manga de la túnica, el profesor no puede ver el anillo dorado que Tom luce en su mano desde el verano pasado.

-Sí, la verdad es que hace un día perfecto-no quiere sentarse allí con él. De sobra sabe que Dumbledore le ha abordado para sonsacarle, para que se sienten juntos y él cometa un error. No puede evitar la mueca de asco que hace que se le tuerza hacia abajo la comisura derecha de los labios. Cree ver un atisbo de decepción entre la barba del profesor y sonríe mostrando un gesto desenfadado tan falso como un galeón de azúcar. Para el resto del mundo, los gestos de Tom son suaves, delicados. Es sincero cuando sonríe. Es educado. Es amable. Pero la mirada del profesor deja entrever que sabe que Tom miente el doble de lo que calla. Y Tom habla en silencio, como si las palabras fuesen a traicionarlo.

Dumbledore se levanta de la piedra en la que está sentado y se marcha, no sin antes apoyarle una mano en el hombro como cuando tenía doce años, y decirle desinteresadamente:

-Que pases un buen día reflexionando.

Tom entrecierra los ojos pero no responde. Sacude la cabeza, espantando una imaginaria nube cargada de recuerdos. Hoy no.

_-Yo quiero estar en Ravenclaw, es donde están los más inteligentes-dijo una voz en el pasillo._

_-Pues toda mi familia es Hufflepuff-musitó otra voz más aguda, propia de una niña asustada._

_-Callaos con eso, enanos. El sombrero es quien decide, no vosotros-un chaval de último curso cortó la discusión y asomó la cabeza en el departamento del tren en el que se encontraba Tom-¿Y tú? ¿Ya has decidido dónde vas a estar?_

_-Acabas de decir que lo decide un sombrero-replicó Tom sin moverse-Así que no lo sé. ¿Cómo lo sabe él?_

_-El sombrero mira dentro de ti. Según lo que ve, te coloca en un sitio u otro._

_-¿Qué es lo que ve?-volvió a preguntar Tom. Recordaba el incidente del día anterior, cuando hizo que Stuart Elliot se cayera de la litera sólo con pensarlo._

_-Pues no lo sé. Si eres bueno o malo, si eres mago o sangre sucia…._

_-¿Qué es un sangre sucia?_

_-Un mago con padres muggles-el chico disfrutaba enseñando a Tom. Estaba ahí de pie, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del compartimento, con aire de saberlo todo-¿Tú eres uno de ésos? Algunos no han visto una varita en su vida…._

_Tom sólo había visto una. La de Dumbledore._

_-No, no. Mi padre era mago, pero no le conocí-no se atrevió a decir nada más y desde luego aquel chico no lo merecía. Tom odiaba a sus padres con toda su alma. Nadie en el orfanato sabía nada de ellos. No iba a hablarle de ellos al primer desconocido fanfarrón que se apoyara en el marco de la puerta de un tren camino de ninguna parte._

_-¿No serás de los lloricas que echan de menos mamá por la noche?_

_-Tampoco tengo madre-lo escupió por instinto, furioso contra el chico que le acusaba de ser tan débil._

_El otro parpadeó, retirándose del hueco de la puerta. Miró a Tom con otros ojos y sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la parte baja de la nuca, justo por encima de la línea de la corbata. Con once años ése crío no tenía ni padre ni madre pero parecía de hielo._

_-Entonces quizás debas ir a Gryffindor, donde van los valientes-intentó opinar._

_-Yo no quiero estar con los valientes-Tom arrugó la nariz-Ser valiente no te sirve de nada si no piensas primero. Y yo pienso mucho antes de hacer algo._

_El chico se apartó un poco más e hizo un ademán de volver al pasillo._

_-Quizá encajes en Slytherin. Son un poco raros. Les gusta mucho pensar a oscuras. Suerte._

_Y desapareció a paso rápido hacia otro vagón._

Desde que es casi alumno de último curso, Tom tiene otras cosas en la cabeza. Olvidó las dudas sobre el sombrero seleccionador hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida. Hace un año que entró en la Cámara de Salazar y ha sido un año lleno de preguntas sin respuesta. Los exámenes no le dan miedo, nunca se lo han dado. Sabe qué hay en cada página de sus libros con exactitud. Al fin y al cabo, cuando no está en la Cámara, hablando con el basilisco, está leyendo en su habitación.

Lanza una piedra del tamaño de un escarabajo contra la superficie del agua, esperando molestar al calamar. Sus compañeros de séptimo están haciendo planes para el verano y el año que viene. Unos quieren ser sanadores. Otros quieren ir al extranjero a seguir estudiando. Alguno está comprometido con una chica de buena familia y por el momento no tiene ningún plan salvo dejarse caer en salones y bailes. Una vida cómoda, lejos del ruido y las obligaciones. Elfos domésticos, sirvientes, manjares y música.

Tom no sabe qué pensar. Le queda un año en Hogwarts y por el momento no tiene que preocuparse de nada más. Se sienta en una piedra lejana a la que ocupaba Dumbledore hasta ahora mismo y deja los libros en el suelo. Tiene diecisiete años y medio y desde que es mayor de edad no se separa de la varita ni un solo momento. En realidad la varita es sólo un ornamento, pues ha leído tanto sobre artes oscuras que podría hacerlo prácticamente todo sólo con mover los labios sin emitir un solo sonido.

A veces recuerda ese momento en el tren. Cuando aquel chico le dijo lo de pensar en la oscuridad no se le ocurrió que él también era así. Ahora pasa horas y horas en la Cámara, rodeado de una tiniebla verdosa y seseante. Toma el diario del suelo y pasa las páginas por inercia, pues están vacías a primera vista.

Rebusca en la bolsa de sus libros y finalmente encuentra una pluma negra y corta. La compró en el callejón Knockturn y es su favorita. Le permite escribir deprisa y sin cansarse durante horas. Sin embargo, no empieza a escribir. Murmura unas palabras en voz baja y entonces el papel se llena de letras y frases. Reconoce su propia caligrafía y adivina, por la inclinación y la fuerza de los trazos, de qué humor estaba en cada preciso momento. Comenzó con aquel diario hace un tiempo, pero ahora es mucho más que un libro de pensamientos. Ahora lo es todo para él. Su esencia está ahí dentro. Lord Voldemort vive de tinta y papel, esperando el momento de abandonar aquellas piedras antiguas y salir de entre las páginas para tomar el mundo con sus dos manos.

Lo ha leído cientos de veces y seguirá haciéndolo. Cada vez que lo hace descubre algo nuevo de sí mismo y llega a la conclusión de que sus propios planes, a pesar de todo, pueden mejorarse. Aunque ha hecho alguna cosa tan brillante que ni él mismo es capaz de admirarse más.

_-Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, es un honor para este colegio entregarle el Premio de Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Gracias a usted, éste es un sitio más seguro y nuestra querida Myrtle no habrá muerto en vano…_

_Tom se alejó de la concurrencia en cuanto pudo. Los Gryffindor lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, molestos. Hagrid no era un asesino. Quizá Aragog se le hubiera ido de las manos, pero desde luego Tom siempre se había llevado mal con el gigante. Ése no era motivo para acusarle de asesinato._

_Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Encontraron el cadáver de Myrtle en el baño y todo el mundo sufrió un ataque de histeria. Los padres reclamaron a sus hijos, furiosos con Dippet y con Filch. Una criatura había acabado con la vida de Myrtle y nadie tenía ni idea de cómo. Cuando Tom, en absoluto secreto, habló con Dippet y se encontró a Aragog, los padres estallaron. Hagrid se marchó, Dumbledore perdió un juicio que no fue tal y él recibió la Medalla del colegio. De la noche a la mañana. Todo había ido realmente bien._

_Era el último día de clase y Tom estaba lleno de entusiasmo. Iba a marcharse, por fin, y no tendría que aguantar la mirada de Dumbledore en su nuca constantemente. Volver al orfanato no le hacía feliz, pero ya no era el chiquillo asustadizo y huidizo. Ahora podía hacerle frente a todo y a todos._

_Bajó del Expreso de un salto, cargando con su baúl en dirección a las calles de un concurrido Londres. Los bombardeos habían reducido la ciudad al miedo y la gente caminaba deprisa, sin mirarse y sin pararse. Europa convulsionaba entre metralla y gas bajo sus pies. Calles grises, aceras casi vacías, periódicos en todas las direcciones. Se oía la radio de los vecinos, el sonido de la señal intermitente e interrumpida. Tom leyó de pasada algunos titulares. Aquellas fotos estáticas, tétricas y oscurecidas, que no transmitían ningún tipo de sentimiento. Pisó una portada dramática y continuó su camino._

_El orfanato estaba oscuro y lóbrego, como siempre. Se oían ruidos de risas y juegos, niños que aún podía sentirse seguros en aquel lugar. Cuando Tom cruzó la puerta de la entrada con un saco al hombro, se hizo el silencio. Quizá fuera la corriente de aire frío que entró de la calle, o esa eléctrica sensación de peligro que emanaba de su cuerpo como una fuente inagotable de energía, pero el caso es que cesaron los juegos y los gritos. Sintió cómo todos se detenían allá donde estuvieran, entre cuatro paredes de papel mal pintado._

_Nadie se asomó al pasillo a ver quién era, pues todos lo adivinaron con sólo oír dos de sus pasos en el recibidor. Ese silencio y ese pisar, quedo, seguro, autoritario, sólo podían ser suyos. El joven subió a su habitación, con la vista fija en un punto en su línea horizontal. La habitación estaba igual que siempre: sucia y gris. La cama seguía siendo pequeña, pues con doce años Tom era pequeño tirando raquítico y se volvió alto y fuerte. Nadie se molestaba mucho en ese tipo de detalles. Arrugó la frente en un gesto de enojo, pero no se sintió despreciado._

_En su interior todo era paz y orgullo._

_No iba a quedarse mucho. Tenía que hacer un viaje y no quería retrasarlo más. Sacó los libros de su equipaje y los apiló sobre la mesa, formando una hilera en orden de tamaño ascendente. El día que abrió la Cámara sus sospechas se confirmaron. No estaba escrito en ninguna parte, pero así era: Thomas Sorvolo Ryddle era el heredero de Slytherin. En cuanto se llevaron el cadáver de Myrtle y detuvieron a Hagrid, Tom pasó a concentrarse en la historia de Salazar. Sabía que los últimos descendientes conocidos eran los Gaunt, pero no había ni rastro de los Ryddle en aquellos libros. Por tanto, la única persona que podía ayudarle era el último Gaunt: Morfin._

_Los libros decían muy poco de Morfin. Seguramente porque seguía vivo y no había logrado grandes logros. Lo poco que sacó en claro lo sacó de la última edición de una Enciclopedia de Magos, donde figuraba la muerte de Sorvolo Gaunt, padre de Morfin, en Azkaban. Al parecer, el hijo había sobrevivido a la cárcel y había regresado a casa. Qué había sido de él, no debía de ser importante._

_Encontró a Morfin al otro lado del valle en el que se encontraba el pueblo de Little Hangleton, en lo que parecía ser la vivienda familiar de los Gaunt. Una casucha infame, rodeada de un jardín abandonado lleno de malas hierbas, plantas salvajes e insectos hambrientos. Era un lugar mucho más desagradable que el orfanato. ¿Tenía que creerse que ahí vivía el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Había algún tipo de error en sus libros. El jardín parecía una selva húmeda, un sitio lleno de sonidos agudos y vibrantes. Si le hubieran dicho que iba a encontrarse aquello, no lo hubiera creído. Volvió los ojos, y los oídos, a los rincones de aquel lugar. Como un animal en alerta, Tom podía moverse por los sitios más concurridos pasando desapercibido. A pesar del magnetismo de su presencia, se sentía orgulloso también de su discreción._

_Llamó a la puerta con asco y desconcierto. Aquello era decepcionante hasta la humillación. Lo más parecido a una broma pesada._

_-¿Quién es?-una voz ronca y gutural llegó desde el interior de la casa como salida desde lo profundo del estómago de un troll. Tom no se identificó. No necesitaba hacerlo cuando llegaba a los sitios. Sólo había que ver lo que pasaba en cuanto ponía un pie en el orfanato._

_Abrió la puerta un hombre feo y encorvado. Harapiento, maloliente, de mirada furiosa y retorcida, parecía estar mirando a todas partes a la vez. El pelo le caía apelmazado sobre la cara, como una densa cortina de porquería y microbios. Probablemente llevaba años sin darse un buen baño. La piel tenía un color oscuro, con los cercos propios de manchas que nunca se han limpiado. El olor corporal llegó a la nariz de Tom con fuera y tuvo que reprimir una arcada. El dueño de la casa le miró de abajo a arriba, y cuando llegó a su rostro abrió mucho los ojos, acentuando aún más su mirada iracunda y lunática._

_-¡TÚ!-gritó señalándolo con un dedo. Se tambaleó al retroceder, aterrado y furioso. El joven le vio apretar los dientes y se sintió halagado. A pesar de todo, sí que le había reconocido-¡TÚ! Thomas Ryddle, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí?.¿Dónde está Mérope?_

_Tom congeló su sonrisa y sintió como el cálido sentimiento de satisfacción desaparecía. Cuando llegaba a un sitio en el que le conocían, como la sala común, la gente lo miraba y callaba. Cuando no le conocían callaban también. Pero aquel putrefacto ser había gritado contra él. Le había confundido con otro. Jamás le había sucedido nada parecido. Quizá hubiera muchos Tom Ryddle en aquel lugar. Lord Voldemort sólo habría uno. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo a Morfin Gaunt. Antes tenía algo que averiguar._

_-¿Quién es Mérope?-preguntó con voz ácida y directa, como una flecha embebida de veneno. Estaba sorprendido, se sentía ofendido, humillado, insultado._

_-Tú no eres él-dijo Morfin más calmado. Abrió la boca para seguir mirándolo desde lejos. Él en el interior de la casa. El visitante, en el umbral de la puerta. Se apoyó con más firmeza en un bastón de madera que llevaba en la mano izquierda y aguantó la mirada de Ryddle con una extraordinaria fortaleza._

_-¿Quién es Mérope?-preguntó Tom de nuevo. Comenzó a sentirse impaciente y cansado. No llevaba tanto tiempo buscando para que un chalado confundiera sus ideas y pretendiera engañarle. No era fácil engañar a Tom Ryddle. Por el momento, nadie lo había conseguido._

_Morfin retrocedió al interior de la casa cuando Tom se adentró en ella. Su retroceso fue rápido pero inseguro. El avanzar del otro fue rápido, decidido. Echó un vistazo fugaz sobre la habitación, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Un sofá harapiento, mugroso y oscuro. Una chimenea apagada y llena de telarañas. Al fondo, una cocina negra y para nada utilizada. Ropa por el suelo, un puf que en su día fue una pieza de lujo, una alfombra hecha jirones y montañas de basura repartidas por el suelo. Comida, papeles, objetos, animales. ¿Aquel era el hogar de los Gaunt? ¿Allí habían vivido personas que decían descender de Salazar?_

_¡Slytherin había luchado contra el despotismo de sus compañeros! Construyó él solo una Cámara en el interior de Hogwarts y ahora aquel inmundo ser mancillaba su nombre llenándolo todo de miseria. La deshonra martilleó sus oídos hasta convertirse en un pitido profundo y grave que le inundó los pensamientos._

_-¿Quién es Mérope?-bramó por tercera vez. Morfin dejó caer el bastón. La mirada de Ryddle irradiaba ahora un horror indescriptible. Un brillo rojizo iluminaba sus pupilas negras convirtiéndolo en un ser espectral._

_-Si tú no eres él, entonces Mérope es tu madre-siseó Morin por fin. El brillo rojo en los ojos de Tom no disminuyó._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Era mi hermana._

_Morfin pudo ver cómo la vena que cruzaba de arriba a abajo el cuello de su visitante se hinchaba y palpitaba con fuerza. Mérope Gaunt. Dio a luz en un orfanato. Mérope Gaunt. Murió sin más, apagada como un ser despreciable, débil y corrupto. Mérope Gaunt le abandonó allí a su suerte, sin mirarlo a la cara. _

_Mérope Gaunt. Tan Gaunt como aquel deforme individuo. Tom Ryddle era descendiente de Slytherin, pero a qué precio. Morfin temió en aquel momento que el visitante hubiera ido a acabar con su vida. Se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndosela sudada. Entonces aquella mirada roja y punzante se clavó en su anillo. Un anillo dorado con el escudo de los Peverell en una piedra negra. Se lo dio su padre, Sorvolo, antes de morir en Azkaban. _

_-¿Quién es Thomas Ryddle?-preguntó Tom de nuevo, sin levantar la vista del anillo. Llevaba la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano derecha. No podía utilizar magia fuera del colegio. Todavía no tenía los diecisiete. Hasta el 31 de Diciembre de aquel año, no los cumpliría. Por el momento, no podía recurrir a ella._

_-Ése muggle-involuntariamente, Morfin apuntó con la barbilla a la mansión al otro lado del valle- Mérope se había enamorado de él. Lo espiaba por la ventana cuando volvía de montar a caballo. Lo seguía cuando iba al pueblo. Oí en el pueblo que se fugó con él cuando mi padre y yo estábamos en Azkaban. Luego él volvió. Ella está muerta._

_-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Tom arrastrando las palabras. Su padre era muggle. Llevaba toda la vida creyendo que su padre era un gran mago, que si él era un mago era gracias a su padre, y ahora era todo mentira. Su madre era una Gaunt y su padre era un muggle. No hubiera sido tan malo de no ser porque Morfin todavía no había terminado._

_-Mérope era una inútil. No sabía nada de magia. Lo enamoró con malas artes y fue tan tonta como para no matarlo cuando estuvo a tiempo…_

_-Cállate-ordenó Tom volviendo la cabeza en un gesto rápido y desconcertante. Morfin enmudeció-No te muevas de aquí. Ahora vuelvo._

_Dio media vuelta girando sobre las puntas de sus pies y cruzó de nuevo el umbral de la puerta y el jardín. Morfin se quedó allí, quieto y tembloroso, como un muñeco de trapo perdido en un basurero._

Alza la vista hacia el lago y lanza otra piedra. Algo se mueve bajo el agua y sonríe satisfecho. El calamar se ha despertado.

_La mansión Ryddle tenía un patio principal con un porche con enredaderas. El jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado y varios pájaros piaban en los árboles. Sumido en su decisión, Tom no prestó atención a un joven tullido que revolvía la tierra de los parterres con una azada. El joven jardinero alzó la vista sólo un momento, por debajo de la visera de trapo, para retomar su trabajo entre los matorrales. Según se acercaba a la puerta, Tom apreció que se mantenía cerrada. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte y sintió cómo se abría._

_Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse por detrás de la colina. Giró sobre sí mismo en el interior de la casa, contemplando la diferencia entre las dos viviendas. A si izquierda se abría un largo pasillo hasta la cocina, oscura y silenciosa. Probablemente la criada estaría en el pueblo. Subió las escaleras en silencio absoluto, mucho más relajado que en casa de los Gaunt. Tal vez estuviera equivocado respecto a sus orígenes, pero iba a solucionarlo. Nadie sabría nunca que su padre era un muggle. Jamás. Él era el más grande de todos los seres que conocía. El mejor alumno. El mago más brillante del colegio. Ahora no iba a permitir que algo saliera mal. Quizá su madre fuera una Gaunt. Pero había sido débil. Thomas Ryddle tenía la culpa de todo. Los muggles son de otra naturaleza. Son seres con poca actividad cerebral. Nadie se hubiera dejado engañar por una bruja fea y pobre para luego dejarla morir y abandonar a su hijo._

_Thomas Ryddle pagaría por ello._

_El rellano del primer piso era suntuoso y estaba muy cuidado. Paredes cubiertas de papel de colores hasta media altura y el resto madera de cedro. Cuadros de escenas familiares. Un tapiz, una alfombra. Candelas en la pared, marcando el recorrido de las escaleras. Tom repitió la misma operación que en el piso inferior: giró sobre sí mismo para mirarlo todo. Había dos corredores que salían del vestíbulo: izquierda y derecha. Siguió el de la derecha, pues se veía un ventanal al fondo, hasta llegar a un estancia de tamaño mediano, provista de una chimenea llena de troncos preparados para ser encendidos, un ventanal que daba al valle y una gran alfombra parda. Estaba completamente desierta, por lo que Tom dio media vuelta y volvió al rellano. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Sonrió con ironía y siguió por el pasillo de la izquierda._

_Iba tan deprisa que se sorprendió a sí mismo en una sala muy parecida a la anterior. A primera vista, podría haber sido la misma (ventana, chimenea, alfombra), pero había una gran diferencia: había alguien. Concretamente, tres personas._

_Un hombre joven leía un periódico en una butaca frente a una mesita baja de cristal. Una anciana había punto en un sillón oscuro y un anciano fumaba en pipa frente a la chimenea. Los tres se volvieron a mirarle en cuanto apareció._

_-¿Quién…?-preguntó el anciano sacándose la pipa de la boca. Tom no necesitó ni sacar la mano del bolsillo. Murmuró entre dientes algo ininteligible para los demás y el hombre convulsionó con fuerza, para caer sobre la alfombra, muy cerca de la mesa de cristal, donde se agitó una última vez. La mujer chilló con fuerza mientras su marido agonizaba en su caída, llevándose una mano a la boca y soltando la labor. Ella acabó en el suelo segundos después, desmanotada como una muñeca rota._

_Thomas Ryddle se había puesto en pie. Se miraron fijamente sólo un momento antes de que el sorprendente visitante hablara._

_-Yo no soy tú-escupió con desprecio._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Soy Lord Voldemort-puntualizó Tom con orgullo. Thomas vislumbró un brillo rojizo en sus ojos y retrocedió hasta caer sentado de nuevo en la butaca. El desconocido se parecía tanto a él… Sintió miedo al recordar a aquella lunática que le engañó y comprendió que aquel individuo tenía que ser el hijo que ella esperaba._

_-Tú…_

_-No me hables-Thomas sintió la boca cerrada y dura como una piedra-No eres digno ni de mirarme. Vas a desaparecer, por muggle. Por inferior. A Lord Voldemort no le engaña nadie._

_Repitió la misma fórmula que con sus abuelos y se marchó de allí abandonando tres cadáveres en la habitación. Era prácticamente de noche cuando salió de la casa. Frank Bryce ya estaba recogiendo, guardando sus cosas en un saco. Le vio salir y Tom le vio a él. El joven cojeaba de una herida reciente que causó la vuelta a casa desde la guerra en el continente. Tenía menos de treinta años y no volvería a correr._

_Tom se marchó valle abajo, con la vista puesta en la casa de Morfin._

Una bandada de pájaros se agita en una rama caída sobre el lago y huye volando de allí. Las criaturas acuáticas están movilizándose bajo el agua. Quizá sea el murmurar de Tom, que inconscientemente está recitando algún tipo de fórmula mágica. Suave, como una canción. Lleva semanas con esas palabras en la cabeza, siempre murmuradas entre dientes. Las recita por la mañana, cuando se viste en la habitación y se ajusta la corbata frente al espejo. Las repite camino de la biblioteca, pasando el dedo índice de la mano derecha por los lomos de los libros de la sección prohibida, en la que siempre consigue entrar gracias a su profesor favorito.

Las entona casi hasta con cariño cuando está en la Cámara, mirando la pared esculpida de piedra, con el sentimiento de plenitud que ésta le otorga.

Acaricia el anillo que lleva en el dedo corazón y sonríe sin darse cuenta.

_Morfin no se había movido. Quieto, paralizado, ahí estaba, junto al sofá. Todavía respiraba como un animal herido cuando Tom volvió a entrar en la casa y le dirigió una mirada de lástima cruel e indiferente. Alguien tenía que limpiar el nombre de Salazar. Lo había asumido en cuanto el sombrero dijo _¡Slytherin! _con su potente voz._

_Aturde a Morfin sin que éste oponga resistencia y lo deja tirado en el suelo en medio de su propia miseria. Es un hombre acabado, reducido a la mínima expresión de existencia. En ese momento Tom duda de si valdría más que un muggle. Se agacha con simpleza y le retira el anillo de la mano. Morfin Gaunt no merece tal honor._

_Se lo coloca en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha y lo mira con orgullo. Luego vuelve a salir, dejando la puerta abierta, con intención de regresar algún día._

Lo que Tom murmura no es una canción. Es un hechizo que ha conseguido encontrar en algunos libros. Algo que se le escapó a Slughorn hace unos meses. Acaricia el diario con inmenso cariño y lo cierra, rememorando el momento en el que abandonó Little Hangleton como un hombre nuevo.

Esta misma noche volverá a la cámara. Volverá a recitar el hechizo, pues ya ha terminado de comprender su esencia, y todo saldrá bien.

El anillo brilla en su mano derecha, probablemente también de satisfacción.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Según el Half-Blood Prince, Voldemort acude a ver a Morfin en el verano de sus 16 años, lo que, dado que nació el 31 de diciembre del 26, tuvo que ser en 1943. Es decir, poco más de un mes después de la muerte de Myrtle. Frank Bryce resultó herido en la II Guerra Mundial (de ahí su cojera) pero, al parecer, regresó a Inglaterra al término de ésta. Lo cual es imposible, porque la guerra acabó en el 45 (no hubiera podido ser jardinero en Little Hangleton y vivir la muerte de los Ryddle dos años antes de volver). Por lo tanto, he supuesto que Frank regresa a cuenta de su lesión, y no del final de la guerra. _

_Abraxas Malfoy sénior no sé si existió. Si Lucius nació en 1954, su padre tendría aproximadamente 20 años más. Dudo mucho que el cabeza de familia fuera alguien de 9 años, luego el Malfoy más importante en los años 40 era el padre de Abraxas._

_Según mis datos, fue durante sexto curso cuando Voldemort consiguió realizar el horrocrux del diario. Tras descubrir la Cámara, su gran obsesión, se supo invencible, y dio rienda suelta a sus planes: encontrar a su familia (y la consiguiente decepción), convertir el diario, conseguir el anillo... Por qué devolvió el anillo a casa de los Gaunt (donde lo encontró Dumbledore) sigue siendo un misterio (o quizá no)._

_Gracias por leer,_

_Nicole._


	3. La cara y el nombre

_¡Hola!_

_ Dos de un golpe, la ocasión lo merece. Como habréis notado, los capítulos siguen una estructura parecida: a raíz de un hecho presente, Tom Ryddle rememora un hecho pasado y desencadenante del mismo. La idea ver de dónde proviene lo que hace y quién formó parte de su vida. Lo hemos visto descubriendo la Cámara, sabiéndose heredero de Slytherin, matando a Myrtle, a su padre, creando dos horrocruxes… ¿qué más pasó en la vida de Voldemort antes de ser Voldemort?_

_Hay un vacío de casi 30 años (que se dice pronto) en la historia de Voldemort. En 1945 estaba creando Horrocruxes en la intimidad y no fue hasta los años 70 cuando se declaró la Primera Guerra. El hecho de que volviera a Hogwarts a esconder la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw sugiere que fue creando los Horrocruxes conforme conseguía los "trofeos", no al final. Por lo tanto, tuvo que tratarse de un plan muy pensado y calculado, pero que a la vez improvisaba. No sé, se me hace muy raro que no fuera hasta los años 70 cuando Voldemort comenzó a hacerse famoso cuando Tom Ryddle se había invetado su nombre en 1943... A partir de aquí todo es muy difuso...._

_Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo ;)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**La cara y el nombre**_

-Venga, chico, con más energía-le regaña Borgin de mal humor. Es un anciano muy testarudo, muy tradicional y muy mal patrón. De ser por él, Tom no cobraría ni una moneda. Pero el chico tiene que comer, trabaja bien y no da problemas. A Burke le basta. A Borgin no.

_Borgin y Burkes_ no es la mejor tienda del mundo, pero tiene muchas cosas que Tom valora. A pesar de que los dueños son ya viejos y gruñones, que apestan a cerrado y a sucio y que los clientes son unos cínicos e ignorantes, a él le gusta este sitio. Se trata de un establecimiento pequeño y oscuro, demasiado lleno de estanterías, vitrinas y armarios. Algunos de los objetos se mueven y tienen que estar atados, otros están encerrados en urnas especiales. Para evitar dañar los materiales (y despertar el interés de los ladrones) las cosas más valiosas están poco iluminadas. La trastienda tiene más y más armarios de cosas aún más oscuras y peligrosas, de ésas que sólo se sacan cuando alguien las pide de forma especial. Los hechizos de limpieza permanente tiene un efecto sorprendente y todas las joyas parecen brillar con luz propia. No se ve una mota de polvo, un solo cabello abandonado, una mísera marca de un dedo.

Tom se conoce la tienda como la palma de la mano. Sabe perfectamente qué hay en cada cajón, cada estante, cada puerta. Ha etiquetado los productos uno por uno por orden de los dueños, pero no necesita abrir el libro de cuentas para saber cuánto valen. La mayoría de los clientes paga cantidades astronómicas de dinero por cosas sin ningún valor y no saben reconocer un verdadero tesoro. Tom se encarga de limpiar las vitrinas, de ordenarlo todo, de cerrar el local a última hora y de revisar el inventario al finalizar la semana. Trabaja con guantes, tomando los objetos como si los venerara para devolverlos a su lugar. La irresistible tentación de tocarlos y poseerlos no ha disminuido con el tiempo. Algunos siguen ejerciendo sobre él es magnetismo onírico que le hace perder la noción del mundo real. Como si le llamaran con un canto melodioso y tranquilizante. Ha llegado a permanecer en el local a oscuras, después de la hora del cierre, sólo para escuchar ese silencio.

-Buenos días-saluda una voz conocida. Se levanta de detrás del mostrador, donde está agachado rebuscando entre unos albaranes, para observar a Avery, el único de sus compañeros de casa y curso que sabe que está ahí-¿Qué tal?

-Por lo que veo, peor que tú-señala con la cabeza una alianza de compromiso que Avery luce en su mano. El aludido sonríe con orgullo. No es ninguna novedad. Si tienes dinero y un buen nombre, acabas el colegio casado. Si te descuidas, hasta tienes hijos. A Tom no le parecen más que maneras estúpidas de perder el tiempo y la energía. Avery necesita ampliar horizontes, que alguien le espabile esas ideas utópicas con setos de jardín y elfos domésticos. Tampoco puede reprochárselo: se lo han ido dando todo hecho y listo para consumir.

Tom termina de levantarse y suelta la carpeta sobre el mostrador. Resopla y una nube de polvo cae de la punta de su nariz. Thomas Sorvolo Ryddle, a su servicio. Lord Voldemort está de vacaciones. Examina de nuevo a Avery. Quizá no le venga tan mal tratarle con cierto afecto.

_-Oye, perdona-le increpó una chica en el pasillo. El joven se volvió con un gesto elegante. En la mano derecha llevaba un anillo y al girarse el flequillo oscuro le ondeó sobre la frente. Las niñas de primero decían que era guapo. Ella no lo creía. Lo que le parecía era aterrador- La señora Pince dice que te has dejado esto en la biblioteca._

_Le tendió un pergamino que contenía una redacción de historia de la magia (de tres metros y medio, premio por ser el mejor alumno) y Tom lo recogió mirándola fijamente._

_-Vamos Minerva, llegamos tarde a cenar-una compañera de su casa la empujó lentamente y la arrastró fuera del pasillo. Minerva Mcgonagall no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Tom, que seguían fijos en el color de su corbata-Ese chico me da miedo, no deberías haberte ofrecido a devolverle el trabajo._

_-Bah, tonterías-Minerva alzó la cabeza, defensiva. Delgada, con la nariz larga y afilada, era demasiado seria consigo misma. Algunas de sus amigas le decían que tanta rigidez la convertiría en una anciana insoportable. Minerva no solía hacerles caso._

_Tom había seguido su camino rumbo a la sala común. _

_-Eh, Tom-a su derecha, subiendo por la escalera, apareció un chico de Slytherin. Iba despeinado, con el cabello castaño aplastado en la coronilla y una incipiente pelusa rubia en la barbilla-Me han dicho que me buscabas._

_-Te dije que no te acercaras a la Hufflepuff ésa-arrugó el labio superior con decepción-Aparte de tener una voz horrible, tiene una amiga insoportable._

_Avery alzó una ceja._

_-¿Te molesta su amiga?_

_-Me molesta que sea Hufflepuff-pasó de largo dejando a Avery plantado en el pasillo. Salió tras él, sorprendido pero sonriendo._

_-Vale, vale, lo he entendido. Nada de Hufflepuff. ¿Gryffindor, quizá?-Tom siseó mientras volvía la cabeza en un gesto propio de una serpiente y Avery echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Al parecer, Tom estaba especialmente sensible._

_-¿Has leído las noticias? Clockwall ha aprobado la enmienda de la descendencia._

_-¿Eso qué significa?_

_-Que si tu hijo es un squib tú no dejas de ser un mago-escupió-Y tienes que mantenerle y pagarle la educación._

_-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Todo el mundo puede tener mala suerte y que le salga un hijo así._

_-No digas tonterías. Si tu hijo es un squib es que a lo mejor no lo es-apretó los dientes y entró en la sala común-Mantener a un degenerado así solo sirve para arruinarte a ti y enriquecer al gobierno._

_-Yo tengo un primo squib -Avery lanzó los libros a una butaca, haciendo apartarse a una chica con trenzas._

_-Mírate bien al espejo mañana cuando te levantes. Tú, ¿has visto a Antonin?-señaló con el dedo a un alumno de primer y éste movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con energía, sin abrir la boca-Avery, búscalo._

_Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, resoplando. Séptimo había sido un curso difícil. No tenía familia, no tenía dinero, no tenía casa. Quedaban tres meses de curso y estaba completamente solo._

-En realidad he venido a invitarte a la boda-le tiende una tarjeta de papel marrón con filigranas doradas que se enlazan y desenlazan constantemente-Es en la casa de campo de mi padre, a mediados de Julio. Puedes venir acompañado, si quieres.

Tom alza una ceja con sorna. Le gustaría llevar al basilisco, pero, lástima, tuvo que dejarlo en la Cámara de Slytherin. Mantener una casa en el campo tiene sus complicaciones. Realmente no lo sabe, puesto que no tiene ninguna. Ryddle vive en un apartamento de dos habitaciones muy cerca del callejón Knockturn. No soporta vivir entre muggles pero tampoco quiere rodearse de magos estúpidos y preguntones. A efectos prácticos, los muggles son más discretos incluso que los Slytherin (sólo hay que ver la flamante invitación de boda de su compañero). Así que se metió en el primer sitio que encontró: un agujero al final del Callejón Diagon. Dormitorio con cocina y un lavabo. El retrete está en el pasillo, a compartir con cuatro habitaciones más. Pasa poco tiempo en casa, así que no necesita un gran hogar. Está acostumbrado a los sitios oscuros y estrechos, las camas blandas y los muelles duros. Hogwarts no era así, desde luego. Eso sí que lo echa de menos.

-He invitado a bastantes Slytherins. Ya sabes, para que vayan abriéndose camino-guiña un ojo y Tom asiente, dándole la razón. No todos tienen una familia como la de Avery, donde la endogamia está provocando que las nuevas generaciones sean cada vez más bizcas; Tom no necesita una familia. Sólo necesita un buen colchón social. Y los Slytherin son más que serviciales cuando les sonríes con inocencia.

Interrumpiendo a Avery entra Caractacus proveniente de la calle.

-¡Tom!-le llama con voz aguda. Está claro que está emocionada. Tom huele un descubrimiento. La anciana sólo huele dinero-Ha escrito la señora Smith, la que estuvo aquí el otro día vendiendo aquel juego de té de plata Goblin.

Un juego de té no tiene nada de particular. Pero estaba claro que la señora Smith tenía más que ofrecer aparte de unas simples tazas.

-Dice que puedes ir cuando quieras-Burke le tiende una tarjeta y Tom la coge con emoción. Aparte de tareas de limpieza y dependiente, Tom es el enviado a domicilio del negocio. Va a las casas de los mejores y más habituales clientes para evitar que éstos tengan que desplazarse hasta allí. Fue idea suya, al principio sólo para poder cobrar más y salir de allí, y luego porque así descubrió muchas más cosas aparte de las que los dueños contaban.

La señora Smith tenía pinta de ser de ésas.

Por qué Tom va tras las antigüedades y los objetos extraños, Avery no lo sabe. Puede decir que conoce a su amigo. Pero cuando lo piensa, ni es su amigo ni lo conoce. Tom siempre ha sido así y no se puede mirar más allá.

_-Eh, Tom-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó la cabeza. Antonin Dolohov acababa de llegar. Al parecer había sucedido algo interesante. Hablaba en susurros y le falta el aliento- Me ha escrito mi padre. Han robado la varita de Saúco del taller de Gregorovitch._

_-¿Quién?-el tono era despreocupado, pero Tom estaba más que interesado en este asunto._

_-Eso no se sabe-Dolohov se encogió de hombros, sonriente, y se sentó junto a Tom._

_-Eso no son más que habladurías-Avery puso los ojos en blanco, molesto por la intrusión del otro, dos años menor que él. Se había ganado la atención de Tom-Esa varita es una fantasía para los niños._

Hepzibah Smith tiene más tesoros de los que Tom se imaginaba. Los ha ido comprando (a gente como él, supone) a lo largo de los años para tenerlos en el salón de su mansión y enseñárselos a las visitas. Debe pensar que la gente que pasa por esa casa es idiota y no sabe distinguir un galeón de un sickle, porque en cuanto llega Tom le cuenta que el tapiz que hay en el recibidor lo tejió la madre de Rowena Ravenclaw esperando que volviera su amado de la guerra. Y todo el mundo sabía que el padre de Rowena Ravenclaw no estuvo nunca en ninguna guerra.

Tom lo mira todo con disimulo pero con detenimiento. Lleva buscando algo desde hace meses. Necesita encontrarlo, necesita poseerlo. Se ha convertido en su reto y en el motivo de su precario trabajo. No duerme pensando en ello. En ellos, más bien. Necesita encontrar los tesoros de los fundadores, igual que necesita la varita de Dumbledore.

_-¿Es cierto que existe una piedra que resucita a los muertos?-un Ravenclaw con cierto timbre remilgado en la voz hizo la pregunta todavía con la mano levantada. Binns sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Veo que todavía existe esa leyenda._

_-¿Sólo es una leyenda?-preguntó otro. Tom alzó las cejas, aburrido. Jamás había oído cuentos para niños magos. Jamás había oído cuento alguno._

_-No debéis creer todo lo que oís, jovencitos. Después de siete años aquí, va siendo hora de que distingáis una cosa de la otra-El profesor se cruzó de brazos y retomó su cara de aburrimiento._

_Tom no había prestado mucha atención en Historia de la Magia porque leer los libros de la biblioteca era más entretenido que escuchar a Binns. Sin embargo, Binns contaba la historia de los hermanos Peverell de forma casi graciosa. De hecho, en los libros "oficiales" no figuraba tal historia. Y a Tom no le interesaban las conjeturas, sólo los hechos. Cuando recogió los libros, al término de la clase, había decidido preguntarle a la profesora Merrythought acerca de la varita invencible._

_Galatea Merrythought parecía llevar en ese cargo toda la vida. Casi cincuenta años como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la habían convertido en una eminencia en el colegio. Curiosamente, Tom no podía negar que la admiraba. Aunque fuera un poco._

_-¿La varita invencible?-la profesora sonreía al otro lado de sus gruesas gafas-Es una historia muy famosa, claro que sí. Se dice que pasa de mano en mano, pues cada vez que alguien se entera de quién la tiene, intenta conseguirla. Quién la tiene actualmente, es un misterio. Es posible que sea sólo una obsesión, jovencito, porque nadie quiere hacer público que la tiene._

_-¿Qué pasaría?_

_-Que seguro que llega alguien con ganas de matarte-respondió Galatea con resolución. Tom se dio por satisfecho y no volvió a mencionar el asunto._

_Sin embargo, y ya en la sala común de Slytherin, no pudo reprimir el impulso de preguntar por las Reliquias de los hermanos Peverell. Cada uno de sus compañeros tenía una teoría diferente, pero todos coincidían en que el que poseyera las tres sería invencible._

_-Dice mi padre que quizá aparezca alguien vendiéndola en algún sitio de antigüedades. Puede que en el callejón Knockturn…_

_-No creo que después de robarla la venda en un antro como ése-opinó Tom con buen criterio. Avery sonrió entre dientes. Dolohov parecía decepcionado._

_El incidente no tuvo mayor importancia hasta mes y medio después. A primera hora de la mañana, en el desayuno, Tom notó que Dumbledore no estaba en su sitio en la mesa. No le echó en falta (es más, lo agradeció) pero era sospechoso. Dippet informaba de que se suspendían sus clases y Tom confirmó para sí mismo que Dumbledore estaba metido en algo que él necesitaba saber._

_Espió la puerta de su despacho durante todo el día, sin resultado._

_-Olvídate del viejo, Tom, estará salvando muggles en Alemania-bromeaba Avery. A veces Tom tenía ganas de arrancarle la lengua a Avery. Dumbledore no regresó en los días consecutivos y cuando por fin lo hizo cojeaba de una pierna y le temblaba una mano. Tom lo vio entrar en el colegio como un anciano cansado de un largo viaje. Estaba sentado en el rellano de una de las escalinatas que sube a una de las torres y en medio de la oscuridad vio cómo Hagrid salía al encuentro de Dumbledore y le felicitaba por algo. Tom frunció el ceño, intrigado._

_A la mañana siguiente, se destapó algo importante._

_Dumbledore no decía nada, pero las lechuzas con el periódico lo hicieron por él. En primera plana, un titular histórico ocupaba todas las conversaciones._

"_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DERROTA A GELLERT GRINDELWALD"_

_Ahora sí, Tom comenzó a atar cabos. Claro que nadie iba a vender la varita de los Peverell. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Y menos si era el mago más temido del mundo. Grindelwald había caído. Tom sintió de pronto algo más que prudencia respecto a Dumbledore. Rehuyó su mirada en los días siguiente y entonces comprendió que el viejo profesor sería siempre su mayor enemigo._

_No podía tomárselo a la ligera._

_A partir de ese momento, Tom miró de manera diferente la varita de Dumbledore. ¿Era esa la famosa varita Invencible? La tenía cerca todos los días. Podría cogerla con sus propias manos, podría ser más invencible aún si la tuviera en su poder. Pero los ojos del profesor nunca se descuidaron._

-Tiene usted una casa preciosa-observa Tom con exquisita educación. Hepzibah sonríe coqueta sin ningún reparo.

-Tengo un gusto exquisito, joven-responde llena de satisfacción-¿Quieres un té?

-Lo aceptaré encantado-la sonrisa se ensancha aún más cuando ve, a través de la puerta entornada, una salita de té a rebosar de estantes y armaritos.

Hepzibah llama a voces a si elfina doméstica:

-¡Hokey!

La elfina aparece dispuesta a satisfacer los deseos de su ama. Ryddle no le presta demasiada atención. Por lo general, los elfos domésticos no le despiertan ningún sentimiento, excepto indiferencia. Nunca ha tenido ninguno y lo más cerca que ha estado de ellos era a la hora de comer, en Hogwarts. Nada más. Los elfos, los gigantes, los centauros… todas las criaturas mágicas son simples criaturas faltas de conocimiento y de agudeza mental. Ninguna podría nunca ser comparable a la mente humana.

De entre los humanos, pocos podrían ser tomados en cuenta. Lamentablemente, la lista la encabeza Albus Dumbledore. Tom siente una nueva oleada de rabia golpeándole las sienes y toma aire con mucho cuidado intentando no parecer afectado.

-Burke habla muy bien de ti, joven-Hepzibah toma una de las pequeñas tazas de porcelana con sus regordetes dedos-Dice que eres el empleado más eficiente y más dedicado que ha tenido nunca…

Tom baja la mirada, sonrojándose.

-Vaya, la señora Burke es realmente amable conmigo-carraspea y toma otra taza él mismo-Debo decir que me encanta mi trabajo. Hay muy poca gente que valore tanto las obras de arte, como usted.

La señora Smith aletea las pestañas con decoro y sorbe ligeramente.

-¿Cómo acaba un joven tan apuesto y tan joven como tú en un sitio como _Borgin y Burkes_?

-Devoción innata, supongo. Hay cosas que no se pueden elegir.

_Poco antes de los exámenes, Tom tomó una decisión: si quería conseguir esa varita, tenía que quedarse en el colegio. Y sólo podía pedírselo a una persona. Acudió al despacho del profesor Dippet después de la cena._

_-Adelante-oyó desde fuera. Entró en el despacho circular con decisión, la mirada baja, el gesto inseguro. Tom es mentira y engaño a la vez que elegancia y educación. Y siempre lo será. El profesor lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y le indicó que podía sentarse-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tom?_

_-Verá, profesor-tosió con disimulo-Supongo que está al corriente de mi situación familiar…_

_Dippet asintió y Tom pudo continuar._

_-No puedo volver al orfanato porque soy mayor de edad y no puedo continuar mis estudios porque no tengo dinero…_

_Dippet volvió a asentir y Tom husmeó el despacho con la mirada._

_-Me preguntaba si, aprovechando que la profesora Merrythought quiere jubilarse, podría encargar ese puesto…_

_-Vaya-dijo Dippet por toda respuesta. Tom mantuvo la cabeza agachada durante unos interminables momentos-Me sorprenden mucho tus palabras, Tom. Creo que tienes mucho potencial para hacer grandes cosas, y no dudo que serías un profesor excelente. Has demostrado un gran valor y un enorme criterio (no hace falta que te recuerde tu inestimable colaboración con el caso de Hagrid), así que sería un grandísimo honor para este colegio tener a alguien como tú en su plantilla. El mejor alumno que ha pisado Hogwarts en generaciones._

_Tom sintió que las cosas se encauzaban en su favor y fue levantando la cabeza lentamente, confiado._

_-Sin embargo, no creo que sea conveniente-Dippet negó lentamente- Eres muy joven, Tom. Tienes que seguir estudiando y aprendiendo. Estás en un momento estupendo para seguir empapándote del mundo, de salir ahí fuera y llevar una gran vida. Este castillo es demasiado viejo para un alma tan joven… Lo siento._

_Las facciones del rostro de Ryddle se endurecieron lentamente pero logró articular una sonrisa forzada que convenció a Dippet._

_-Sí, tiene usted razón, profesor. No es lo mejor para mi…_

_Abandonó el despacho sumido en una gran desesperación. Caminó furioso por los pasillos, enfadado con Dippet y con el sistema. No tenía dónde ir, no tenía nadie que le ayudara (que le ayudara de verdad) y no tenía ninguna manera de ganarse la vida. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando la caridad de algún sangre sucia que quisiera donarle sus túnicas viejas. Tom Ryddle no estaba destino a ser eso. Lord Voldemort no podía ser eso. _

_Cuando llegó a la sala común retiró de un manotazo El Profeta de esa misma mañana, que parecía bostezar desde encima del sofá. El periódico cayó al suelo y Tom, molesto, le dió una patada. _

_Entonces, lo miró con otros ojos y lo recogió. Pasó las páginas con poco convencimiento y finalmente encuentró algo de su agrado._

"_Borgin y Burkes._

_Se necesita dependiente con conocimientos de magia antigua e Historia de la Magia. Interesados enviar carta de solicitud antes del 30 de Junio._

_Caractacus Burke (socia fundadora)"_

_La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del joven. Quizá no estuviera todo perdido. ¿Dónde sino iba a encontrar él las otras dos Reliquias de la Muerte? Tomó pluma y pergamino y redactó una nota rápida pero elegante en pocos minutos. Luego volvió a salir, tras chocar con Dolohov en la puerta de la sala común y dejarle aturdido sin mediar palabra._

El verano transcurre lentamente para Tom. Después de esa primera vista a casa de Hepzibah Smith, le han seguido muchas otras. La señora tiene muchos más objetos que los que Tom imagina, pero ya no le satisface en absoluto.

A medida que pasan las semanas Tom se va sintiendo cada vez más defraudado con su plan. Sin embargo, otras cosas sí le están saliendo bien. En la boda de Avery conoció a bastantes magos. Conocidos y familiares de los novios, conocidos y familiares de los conocidos y familiares de los novios, toda aquella gente formaba una enorme red que englobaba a casi toda la sociedad mágica inglesa del momento. Hubo conversaciones de todo tipo. Avery tuvo la delicadeza de presentar a Tom como el "chico que descubrió la verdad sobre el semigigante". Como carta de presentación, no podía quejarse.

Como un enjambre de abejas sobre una delicada flora recién abierta, muchos cabezas de familia estrecharon su mano con asombro. Todos dieron su opinión. Y todos le apoyaron. Sólo tuvo que cruzar unas palabras mal con algunos de ellos para saber de qué pie cojeaba cada familia. Podría decir, en general, que eran de su agrado. Presionando los puntos adecuados y con dos o tres brindis consiguió un hueco en las agendas de muchos.

Desde esa boda, ha estado muy ocupado. Ha sido invitado a reuniones de círculos selectos y su opinión comienza a ser tenida muy en cuenta. Quizá a algunos les parezca que tiene unas ideas un tanto drásticas, pero acaba convenciéndolos. Siente en sus manos un poder extraordinario.

Siempre ha querido saber que el máximo poder no se encuentra en un arca de oro, en lo profundo de Gringotts. El poder más fuerte de todos está limitado tan sólo por los huesos de tu cráneo. El cerebro de Tom trabaja a tal velocidad que genera ideas una tras otra y a veces no sabe cómo canalizarlas. Podría transmitírselas al mundo entero, le dijeron una vez. Son ideas peligrosas, le dijeron otras. Pero alguna vez le miran con envidia y con asombro. Puede usar el poder su mente, el de su ingenio, el de su conocimiento, como el arma más poderosa.

La mayor defensa de un hombre no está en la velocidad de su _Protego_, sino en la fuerza de su voluntad. Tom lo aprendió rápido y sin esfuerzo. También ha aprendido a comer con tres tipos de tenedores, a anudarse la pajarita con una sola mano y a bailar ritmos clásicos como si lo llevara haciendo desde que nació. Nadie supo nunca de la existencia de un Thomas Ryddle sénior. Nadie conocerá jamás el nombre de Mérope.

La historia tras el nombre de Tom es una sombra negra y espectral, proyectada sobre aquel teatro de ilusionistas ciegos. Conforme va cerrando sus círculos y afinando los lazos más fuertes, Voldemort vuelve a salir a la luz.

Nuevos nombres para nuevas ideas. La nueva cara de la nueva era. Tom cree en el cambio total. Cree en él mismo, en su poder de hacerlo todo. Él es un hombre nuevo con una historia vieja y olvidada. Ya no existe aquel niño. Siempre sería solitario, pues el mayor éxito se obtiene cuando menores son los divisores (regla número de Borgin: no te asocies con nadie pues tendrás que dividir el beneficio) y siempre sería huérfano (regla número dos de Borgin: cuanto más beneficio tengas, más gente querrá ser tu padre).

Al finalizar octubre de 1945 Voldemort es famoso y temido. La gente es famosa por sus ideas y temida por sus actos. Hasta este momento, Tom no ha hecho nada por lo que la gente _**deba**_ tenerle miedo. La muerte de su padre y sus abuelos es todo un secreto que se pudre lentamente en Azkaban, vestido con un harapo y apoyado en un bastón retorcido.

Antes de la Navidad, Hepzibah Smith exhala su último aliento sin darse cuenta mientras Tom sostiene entre las manos la preciada copa de Hufflepuff y ese brillante guardapelo. Tiene ante sí lo único que le queda de su madre. Maldito y hermoso, a Tom no le importa la herencia. Lo mejor de ser hijo de Mérope es la sangre Slytherin que corre por sus venas. Lo demás era el impuesto añadido.

Encerrado en su cuarto vuelve a recitar esas palabras de nuevo. Y como en las ocasiones anteriores, se siente pleno y satisfecho. La experiencia le ha hecho invencible. Cada día es más inmortal, pero se siente tan completo y tan entero que no puede sino admirarse y mirarse al espejo. No le gusta hacerlo por vanidad, para apreciar esas tímidas arrugas en sus ojos, esa piel tirante en su cuello, ese brillo rojo en sus ojos. Lo hace con confianza, con aplomo y con ánimo. Cada vez que se mira se ve más distinto. La superación es una droga tan fuerte y tan adictiva que le hace sentirse débil y desolado a veces.

Entonces toma su diario de nuevo, la pluma negra corta que tanto le gusta, y se lee a sí mismo como si de una leyenda de otro tiempo se tratara.

* * *

_Notas: Al parecer, Tom no conocía la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Sin embargo, esto es poco probable cuando sabemos que quería la varita de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué querer, precisamente, esa varita? Está claro que sabía que era la Varita Invencible, o sea que por fuerza tuvo que oír la historia (aunque no creyera en ella). De ser así, también sabría que Dumbledore la ganó de Grindelwald. Este duelo fue muy famoso, el colegio lo celebraría y todo el mundo se enteraría. En los círculos de Artes Oscuras todo el mundo sabría que Gellert era el poseedor anterior de la varita. Tom sólo tuvo que hacer un cálculo rápido. De hecho, tuvo que ser debido a esa victoria por lo que Dumbledore fue "el único mago al que Voldemort temía" ¡Había vencido a la Varita invencible! Dudo mucho que las otras dos reliquias despertaran algún interés en él, pero tampoco hay nada claro. Voldemort llevó el anillo durante algún tiempo y supongo que fue gracias a que era "suyo" por herencia por lo que no enfermó, tal y como pasó con Dumbledore.  
_

_Gracias por leer, _

_Nicole._


End file.
